Deep inside
by Stephi-Hwang
Summary: Porque estás tan enferma cómo los secretos que guardas y cómo las mentiras que dices. PinkieDash AU;OoC!Dark. Serie de Drabbles con o sin relación entre ellos.
1. 一

**Aclaración:** Ésta es una serie de Drabbles con o sin relación entre ellos.

 **Advertencias:** Éstos drabbles contienen temas fuertes como la depresión, lenguaje vulgar, problemas tanto psicológicos cómo psiquiátricos, muerte de personajes, entre otros. Todos —o la gran mayoría— son **FemSlash** , centrándome en el **PinkieDash** ; aunque claro, podría incluir más parejas. Los drabbles son, también, una combinación de **AU;OoC!Dark** (AU: Alternative Universe; OoC: Out of Character; !Dark: Dark themes).

 **Las actualizaciones serán irregulares.**

* * *

 **一**

Los ojos de Pinkie estaban vacíos y fuera de foco. Expresaban dolor, miedo y resignación. Su melena estaba lacia y, extrañamente, parecía haber perdido la intensidad de sus colores.

Parecía apagada, triste, _sola_.

Se suponía que Rainbow debía llevarla a la fiesta sorpresa que sus amigas y ella habían organizado en el establo de Applejack para celebrarle el cumpleaños a la pony más rosa y fiestera de todas; sin embargo, Dash no contó con encontrar a una muy… _perdida_ y triste Pinkie cuándo llegó por ella.

Y la visión se le nubla cuándo escucha a Pinkie Pie hablar con sus amigos imaginarios sobre el por qué ellos eran ahora, sus mejores amigos.

La depresión era algo muy fuerte de ver, sin duda, en especial si la pony en cuestión era la más feliz y animada que Rainbow jamás hubiese llegado a conocer, que con su sola presencia iluminaba el mundo entero.

Pinkie se había sentido herida gracias a las malas excusas de todas y, debido a ello, su esencia había desaparecido. Rainbow ya no la reconocía. Lo único que ella veía, era a un cascarón vacío que sólo fingía estar bien para quizás ella misma creerse su mentira; veía a una pony que, profundamente, había caído en las despiadadas garras de la depresión.

Y eso hizo que Rainbow soltara algunas lágrimas mientras un sentimiento de pesadez invadía su cuerpo.

Aquella pony reflejaba en su totalidad la más completa y cruda desesperación ante la soledad.

* * *

 _Espero que les guste la idea de éstos pequeños relatos PinkieDash.'3 yo estoy súper emocionada al escribirlos._

 _Estaré esperando sus opiniones al respecto.'3_

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	2. 二

**二**

La depresión es despiadada.

Te encierra en una jaula de la que sientes no puedes escapar, dónde crees que estarás el resto de tu vida. Porque sí, te vuelves prisionera de tu propia tristeza, te pierdes en la oscuridad de tus miedos y el vacío que antes solían ser tus esperanzas te envuelve, te consume.

Pinkie Pie estaba siendo víctima de sus propias decepciones.

Sus amigas odiaban sus fiestas, su compañía, todo lo que estaba relacionado con ella. Y Pinkie no lo soportó, la tristeza la atrapó con fuerza y la hizo caer con fuerza en la realidad.

Una realidad dónde ella era la definición de _locura_ y, su locura, era la única respuesta _sana_ al dolor enfermizo y opresor que la asfixiaba y le hacía arder las entrañas como si su sangre fuera lava.

Ahora su depresión era más fuerte que su propia luz; y sabía que de aquella prisión, dónde incluso su risa se había perdido, ella no podría escapar.

Y ni quería.

* * *

 _Ésta podría ser como la otra versión del Drabble anterior¿?_

 _Sé que tardé un poco, pero estuve de allí para acá en todo Diciembre ya penas salí a vacaciones y pude darme un lujo en internet.'3_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	3. 三

**三**

Pinkie sabía que aquella presencia que personificaba su estado más decepcionante y decaído era sólo un producto de su mente.

Ella lo sabía, lo intuía, lo creía, _lo esperaba_.

Agitada y llena de miedo, intenta no despegar su vista de la pony bajo su cama que se reflejaba en el espejo frente a ella. Pinkie la conocía, obviamente. _Esa era ella_. Orate, lunática y, quizás, desesperada. Desesperada por divertirse, por sentirse llena de vida momentáneamente aún y cuándo por dentro estuviese muriendo.

¿Quién era aquella pony? ¿Su verdadero yo? Seguramente, su yo más profundo que de alguna manera había logrado escapar de lo más recóndito de su mente.

O seguramente no.

Y Pinkie tiembla, llena de miedo. Llorando con impotencia al no poder reconocerse a sí misma, al no saber quién era ella en realidad.

Porque se sentía tan ajena a la pony bajo su cama, tanto como desconocía a la pony sobre ella.

Ambas ponies eran sus creaciones; sus máscaras.

Porque ella sólo era un cascarón vacío de alguien que fingía ser y que jamás existió.

* * *

 _Tuve problemas con el documento de éste cap y a penas me vino a abrir;3; en serio quería actualizar el 31 o, en su defecto, el 1, pero desgraciadamente no se pudo._

 _Así que me disculpo por eso._

 _¡Espero que hayan tenido un magnífico año nuevo! Ojalá que todos sus propósitos se cumplan.'3_

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


End file.
